The control of parasites, particularly endoparasites which parasitize animals, by means of active material having a cyanoethylamide group has been described by many patents or patent application such as International Patent Publications No. WO 2002/049641, WO 2003/097036, WO 2003/097585, WO 2003/104187, WO 2004/000793, WO 2005/044784, WO 2005/05802, WO 2005/121075 and WO 2006/043654 as well as in EP 953565 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,077) and EP 1445251.
Novel aryl-azol-2-yl-cyanoethylamide derivatives of the formula:
are described in US 2003/0312272 A1 to Soil et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in.
However, none of the foregoing publications describe the compounds of formula (I) or formula (Ia), the method of making or the method of using possess activity as pesticides, particularly for controlling endoparasitic pests in animals.